Nuestro Amor de Pareja
by Yuki-chan Kamijou
Summary: Al cumplir los 16 Chikane y Himeko dan rienda suelta a su amor y a su deseo. Este es otro fic de mi amigo Saizoh.


**(Esta es otra historia pertenecientre a un amigo, Saizoh, que me pidio que lo subiera)**

**Nuestro Amor de Pareja**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de la heredera Himemiya y a Himeko le sorprendió que se alejaran de los demás invitados para ir a la alcoba de Chikane aunque ya era la medianoche. Una vez allí la última puso el seguro en la puerta y abrazó por atrás a Himeko.

- ¿Chikane-Chan…?

Estaba empezando a preguntar la rubia pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de su novia en el cuello.

- Shhh, Himeko, déjate hacer….

Dicho esto la de cabello azul empezó a lamerle el cuello y luego a darle chupones logrando que Himeko soltara unos gemidos. La más alta la liberó durante unos momentos para despojarse de su ropa.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?

Le preguntó Chikane agarrándose las tetas. A Himeko le fluyó toda la sangre hacia los cachetes y se puso más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

- Sabes que la respuesta es muy obvia.- Logró responderle Himeko a pesar de la vergüenza y la excitación que sentía sin dejar de mirarle las tetas a su amante.

Chikane largó una risita.

- Lo sé, pero quería oírlo viniendo de vos.

Sin más preámbulo Chikane dejó a Himeko también desnuda mientras ambas soltaban risitas cómplices por el acto que estaba por consumarse.

- Ah, Chikane-Chan… sigue... Dame más...

Suplicaba Himeko a su amante mientras ésta le chupaba la concha con avidez. Himeko tenía las piernas en forma de M para permitirle gozar a plenitud a su musa azulada de sus órganos sexuales. Chikane le acariciaba las piernas sintiendo la rica sensación de las pálidas y tersas partes de su dulce ángel.

- Aaaaah, Chikane-Chaaan…

Himeko gimió con fuerza estas palabras y los fuertes espasmos que sufría le hicieron entender a Chikane que su amante estaba por acabar. Una vez la rubia llegó al clímax Chikane le chupó sonoramente toda la wasca que le salía o eso intentaba porque le salía una cantidad que a la inexperta Chikane le parecía un montón.

Himeko tenía las manos apretando las sábanas, los ojos cerrados y los cachetes encendidos mientras trataba de no caer dormida allí mismo por el tremendo orgasmo que estaba remitiendo muy lentamente.

- Oh Dios, qué exquisita delicia…

Mencionó Chikane para luego lamer los restos de wasca en su mano. Apenas terminó con la pequeña faena Chikane se puso al lado de Himeko y la abrazó sonriéndole ampliamente. Un momento después una debilitada Himeko le devolvió el abrazo entreabriendo los ojos para observar los de su pareja.

Se conocían desde hace un año y un día y para ser exactos el día antes de que ambas cumplieran los 15 y ahora ambas con 16 dieron rienda suelta a todo lo que fueron sintiendo a lo largo del año en que se conocieron cada semana más y más hasta que surgió el amor de pareja por ambas partes. Ésta no era la primera vez que tenían sexo sino solamente la segunda… La primera cogida había sido hace un mes pero no había sido tan intensa y en ese entonces sólo se habían limitado a rozar las conchas y dado abrazos y besos que igual las hicieron llegar a las dos al orgasmo total.

También por aquel entonces Himeko le dio muchas indirectas a su amigo de la infancia Oogami Souma para que desistiera de sus intentos de cortejarla pero sin éxito pues el chico era muy insistente pese a que otras chicas se morían por él. Pero para la única que tenía ojos era para Kurusugawaba Himeko. Himeko se reprendió por estar pensando en Souma cuando estaba compartiendo un momento tan íntimo con su princesa.

- Chikane-Chan… discúlpame…

Empezó Himeko diciéndolo en un susurro.

- Lo sé, estabas pensando en Souma…

Lejos de ensombrecerse su rostro Chikane le sonrió a su ángel y le empezó a acariciar una de las nalgas.

- Sí… es que él…

Himeko, sé cuánto lo quieres a tu amigo de la infancia… pero ya dile de forma clara y directa que sólo lo quieres como lo que nunca dejó de ser de vos: un amigo. Además él tiene a Korona y esa chica lo ama con locura.

- Sí, es verdad…

Himeko recién se estaba dando cuenta de que a Korona le gustaba Souma por el comentario de Chikane. En su mente afloraban todas las escenas de ellos cuando estaban juntos y terminó de darse cuenta de que las palabras de Chikane eran ciertas.

- ¿Crees que ella ya se le haya confesado…?

Preguntó Himeko al tiempo que ella también empezó a acariciarle uno de los lados del culo a Chikane.

- Ni idea. – Mencionó Chikane ya un poco fastidiada por la charlita.- Himeko, ponte boca abajo.

- ¿Eh…?

- Por favor hazlo.

Le rogó Chikane con una expresión de cachorrita ante la cual Himeko accedió pero con dudas de lo que su amante pretendía hacer en esa pose aunque ya podía darse una vaga idea… Una vez dada vuelta Chikane le agarró el durazno con ambas manos abriéndoselo para admirar el ano de Himeko. La musa azulada produjo mucha saliva y empezó a lamerle el agujero del orto a su ángel. Himeko se estremeció ante tan dulce contacto largando sonoros gemidos. El beso negro se prolongó por un minuto más llevando al cielo a Himeko pese que al principio la nueva sensación le incomodaba un poco.

- Ay sí, Chikane-Chan… no te detengas…

Ante lo dicho por Himeko Chikane enterró profundamente la lengua en el recto de la rubia dejándole la mente completamente nublada por el placer.

- Ah… ¡Ah…! ¡Qué rico…!

Himeko llevó una mano hacia la cabeza de su princesa haciendo presión para que no le dejara de clavar en tan delicioso lugar.

- ¡Chikane-Chan, te amo…!

Tras lo cual Himeko acabó por segunda vez recostando cuan largo era su cuerpo en la amplia cama. Chikane también acabó sólo por chuparle el orto a su novia y recostó la mitad del cuerpo sobre la espalda de Himeko saboreando la rica wasca de esta última.

- Chikane-Chan…

Ronroneó Himeko antes de quedarse semidormida disfrutando de los retazos de la acabada. Un segundo después la de cabello azul terminó de tragarse los fluidos de su ángel y Chikane entonces se limitó a besarle la carita, la oreja que tenía descubierta, el cuello y los hombros con todo su cariño. Quería seguir pero debía admitir que ella también estaba cansada. Se abrazó a la rubia admirando su belleza por un rato.

Chikane ya tenía pensado cómo decirle a Himeko que se casara con ella pero lo que todavía no sabía era cuándo decírselo. ¿Antes o después de que se graduaran de la secundaria? Supuso que sería mejor después ya que al fin y al cabo era mejor mantener un noviazgo y luego el casamiento según pensaba la joven heredera.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de la compañía de su compañera de vida, de su ángel, de su Himeko. Simplemente ya no podía proyectarse sin Himeko a su lado. En fin, después de estas cavilaciones Chikane también se quedo semidormida dándose calor con el cuerpo de su novia.


End file.
